Forever
by TinyHearts
Summary: She knew what the word meant. She knew of the trouble that came with it. But.. She never thought that she would be forced to carry on this way. Sequel to Waiting.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my God... 300 reviews on _Waiting_..._

_Thank you all, really. Thank you. :') I feel like crying..! Oh no, I'm tearing, D:_  
_I really owe it all to you all._

_As a gift to you all for the 300 reviews, and also because everyone demanded a sequel, here it is. (I even got death threats if I didnt.. LOL)_

_Just a warning: there's lots of emotion coming planned for this sequel. Be warned._

* * *

H..Had it really happened..?

Her world had halted the flow of time from the impact his of words in her ears.

"Uchiha Itachi is dead."

**...** What? No.. _No_..

The bearer of the greatsword, Samehada, flashed his eyes to the petite woman. With her dry lips parted and eyes wide; it was the product of hearing those four words.

"Kiddo.." Kisame murmured to her, glancing at Zetsu whom had recently phased from the rooftop to inform them.

She cried, but her lips didn't tremble and her eyes didn't close. Her face was marble stone. At last, she moved; wiping at her eyes to make the wetness disappear, though it was futile.

"Koneko,"

Glancing up at hearing her name being said. The blue male eyed her remorsefully, "Go to him.." His rugged voice, "There might.. still be a chance."

The man with split personalities turned his yellow gaze toward her, "**Follow me and I'll show you the way there**."

Koneko watched the experienced shark nin with silent thankful eyes. The words she couldn't say. As Zetsu took off, she followed directly behind him, going as fast as her legs could move her.  


* * *

  
Uchiha Madara eyed down at the two brothers, laying parallel to one another. His eyes slimmed and a smirk developed on his dark mouth.

Finally. Itachi was dead. He could do all the things he wished now. Things that were banned on the behalf of an agreement that was made long ago. He was free to have Koneko as he pleased. Free to destroy Konoha until nothing remained of that blasted village.

He smiled venomously. Oh, how he could hardly await the day.

Footsteps against the soaked stones caught his attention. Swiveling his head, he saw Koneko and Zetsu. Smirking, the legendary Uchiha saw that horrified look on her visage. Why not act a little for his distraught darling?

"You shouldn't be here." Madara eyed her, "Seeing the dead corpse of your lover must be difficult, is it not?"

Koneko would not grant him with a reply. No, her mind was focused solely on the older brother. She stepped closer to the two males who lay facing the crying skies.

"Perhaps we should let the poor girl have some time.." The white half of Zetsu suggested. Twitching his head with a hesitant nod, Madara agreed and left her.

The once tall standing building of the Uchiha hideout had been demolished into mere rubble. Blocks of stone lay across the dreary battleground between the two brothers as Itachi's Amaterasu rimmed the area.

The freezing raindrops came down on her, soaking her to the bone. Tears clouded her vision. Seeing a glimpse of the older brother as he lay on the ground, facing up toward the sky. To the heavens.

She knelt softly at his side. A cold rush emerged in her stomach.

Itachi was coated in his own blood and sweat. His eyes were lifeless and dim as they stared upwards. Even in death, his body was still tense and stiff.

His lips were chapped and his skin looked almost blue from the cold.

There was _no way_...

He... Couldn't actually be…

"I-Itachi..." Koneko's voice wavered as the lump rose in her throat. She attempted to swallow it, but with no avail.

Tears brimmed her eyes once again, daring to spill over. She softly rose her palm to his cheek. His skin rivaled the temperature of ice.

Her fingers brushed the soaking bangs away from his eyes as her tears finally flooded down her cheeks.

"Itachi…" She whispered, praying that he would answer her. That she might have the chance to speak to him _one last time_.

She waited... And waited.

Koneko bit her lip as her chest convulsed viciously. No.. He..

The tears cascaded from her swollen eyes.

".._Itachi_...!" She repeated his name several times, begging him to answer her, burying her face into his chest and she cried uncontrollably, her screams and cries piercing the still air.

Zetsu watched sorrowfully at the scene far ahead of him. Her heart wrenching pleas to Itachi, begging him to wake up somehow. Hearing her yells of suffering and heartbreak. To see her broken figure over his motionless one. It was horrible.

Cold rain poured heavily from the dark gray sky. The Gods were crying too,

This couldn't be happening... Not Itachi. _Not him_... He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of it.

Koneko's tears almost seemed to standout on his drenched shirt. Her throat swelled as she slowly lifted her head, looking at his empty expression.

And that's when she saw it.

A single flicker from his blind eyes; they twitched almost. Shifting erratically.

Hope rose into her chest. Were her prayers answered? Or... Was this the result of blindness..?

The brunette leaned, placing her ear against his chest and listened closely. She laid a hand where his heart was situated..

..

**_Thump-thump..._**

**_Thump-thump…_**

And inaudible inhale came from his bloody, chapped lips.

"K..Koneko..." Itachi's voice emitted, far bellow a whisper as his lips barely moved at all. He slowly repeated her name again.

A smile of pure happiness pulled at her lips; the tears fell against him, "I'm right here, Itachi..."

Her hand caressed his cheek softly as his muscles instantly relaxed at her touch.

"My angel..." He whispered to her, his eyes fluttering weakly, "My beautiful angel..."

Koneko sniffled a bit, breathing out a light laugh of joy. Itachi's lips slowly turned up into a smile.

A thought fleeted in through her mind, "Itachi," She began quietly as her fingers stroked his cheek, "...How?"

Knowing exactly what she meant, Itachi smiled weakly as he slowly raised his crimson-coated hand to his chest. He reached inside the neckline of his navy shirt and lifted out her heart locket, still chained around his neck.

"Oh_, Itachi_...!" Koneko's eyes became soft, whimpering as she placed gentle kisses to his face. She leaned down to place a tender kiss on his cold lips, gently holding the sides of his icy cheeks.

Once they parted, Itachi's blind eyes lowered in her direction, "You shouldn't kiss me... sweetheart..." He spoke softly to her, "My lips are… coated in blood."

Koneko only smiled at him, "That doesn't matter to me, Itachi..."

Itachi weakly returned the smile, not saying a word.

She gently lifted his head onto her lap and wiped away the stream of blood on his chin with her thumb.

"Kitten.." She glanced his eyes,

"Hm..?"

"How is Sasuke...?"

She couldn't help but smile. His thoughts never left his little brother, "He's fine."

Itachi hummed, grateful for that piece of information. It came to her that Zetsu and Madara would be back any moment and... If Madara found that Itachi was still alive, who knows what he might do..

It was more than likely that he would take Itachi's life with his own hands.

At that, she bit down her trembling lip. There was no way...

She had to do something. Save him.

"Itachi, love..?"

He smiled, closing his eyes languidly, "..Yes?"

Leaning to kiss his forehead protector, cheeks, nose and chin, she lifted his head from her lap and laid it back against the cold stones.

"Madara will return any-"

"Madara was here?" He rasped; the edge was evident in his voice.

Koneko nodded slowly, averting her gaze for a second.

"He is.. Going to take you away.." Itachi murmured, barely able to string a sentence properly.

The next words to leave his mouth sent her heart quivering.

"_I do not want to leave you_..."

Her eyes stung at his warm words, "Itachi... Please.."

His cold hand clasp hers in a shivering grip, and she then knew what needed to be done.

"I'm going to inject you with poison and give the antidote to you later.." She said quietly, "A final moment.."

A smile was clear on his bloodied lips. His eyes opened and she was met was a empty stare, caused by his blindness. Without a word, he nodded with a bit of effort.

Hesitantly, she dug through her medical pouch and produced a small needle, filled with gold-yellow liquid.

Their eyes met briefly, before she injected him with sharp tip and poured the miasma into his blood stream. Koneko watched involuntarily as his face was drawn blank once more, and...

Within seconds, Uchiha Itachi died.  


* * *

  
_Did you all like the first bit? :) _  
_Please review and let me know. All of your reviews are love._


	2. Chapter 2

_**READ**.  
Hi everyone, **:) **_  
_I'm dreadfully sorry that it took so long to update, but annoyances kept getting in the way. Fanfiction is hardly working, (which I assume most of you have dealt with lately as well,) School, and unfortunately, I'm losing interest in Itachi... **:(** Horrible, I know._

_But, in replace of Itachi, I'm beginning to become fascinated with the great Captain Jack Sparrow. LOL. _

_Speaking of which, I have a POTC fanfiction ready to go, so if any of you like Pirates of the Caribbean and would like to read this fic, **please vote on my poll that is located on my page.**_

_However, as my 'Itachi-love' is fading, I will do my absolute best to complete this story, though things will be a bit slow due to the same reasons above._

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and added my story.

**:)**

* * *

Currently, aiding Uchiha Sasuke's wounds was no easy endeavor. Itachi had struck him multiple times in extremely dangerous places, threatening his life. For many of his gashes, only a final hit was necessary for the young shinobi to meet his absolute death.

Itachi forced his little brother to face his limits.. More so than one might think.

"Is he bandaged yet?"

From her knelt position on the cold floor, she turned behind her. Madara was standing there, eying down at the limp, unconscious boy; then to her.

"Well?" He pressed, irritated with Koneko's lack of response.

Standing from her place, "He'll be fine. Sasuke only needs rest now.."

"Good." Hearing this, she went to leave the small room but was halted in place by the clench of Madara's gloved hand on her arm, "And _where_, exactly, are you going to?"

Koneko refused to even look at the man who had wished for her husband's death, "There isn't a reason for me to remain here. Sasuke will heal on his own for the time being.."

"Oh, but there is reason. You see, whom else is going to explain how his dear older brother has a wife?"

She spun around to face him, "I'm quite sure Sasuke doesn't need to know that.."

Noticeably hearing the smug smirk that was laced in each word, "He does, so therefore, he'll have all the more reason to join me."

The words in her mouth stopped there. Would it even matter? Sasuke would join Madara, regardless if his brother had a wife. There was also the word that Akatsuki had supposedly kidnapped her. How would Sasuke react when discovering that she was betrothed to Itachi after being taken away? Would he think of her as a traitor for siding with his older sibling?

Before Koneko was able to spout a reply, a groan was heard. Sasuke was awaking slowly, and as the legendary Uchiha attempted to force her further into the room, she hastily made her leave, her arm slipping from his grasp.

Perhaps later on, Koneko would explain things to Sasuke, but now was not the time. Not while Madara was present and could easily taint the words from her mouth.

* * *

Apparently, Sasuke had fallen unconscious once again after being faced with the truth of the Uchiha. The truth of Itachi...

Memories of him as a loving and responsible older brother were returning too quickly for the boy to comprehend them. The thoughts he had tried to repress, reminding himself that they weren't real.

Madara sought her back into the room so she could change Sasuke's old bandages and heal the wounds that reopened during his outrage.

While observing her, he smirked and decided to make conversation, "He doesn't understand how Itachi truly was."

"Obviously not, Madara.. He's built his entire life on visualizing Itachi as a criminal and a murderer.." She replied silently, carefully applying ointment to his cuts.

A scoff was heard from behind her. Koneko pursed her lips. How she detested this man..

"So it would seem. And yet," Stepping away from the wooden crate he was leant against, "Who would believe that Itachi, not only a caring brother but a cherished husband too, could be such a man."

It was obvious that Madara was trying to evoke some sort of infuriation or depression within her. Finished with her work, she stood.

"You brought Itachi's body back here." She said, emerald eyes piercing ones of red, "Why?"

Madara folded his arms over his clothed chest as he avoided her inquiry, "You'd rather leave your dearest lover out in the pouring rain?"

Her lips drew back into a thin line, "No, and you know that isn't what I meant.."

"Then, what is?" That same grin in his tone, amused with her.

"I'm curious as to why you chose to bring his body back here, instead of discarding it." She murmured.

Madara came closer to her, too close. She could feel his breath over her shoulder from beneath his mask, "Because I wouldn't want _my_ little rosebud to be upset, now would I?"

Biting back a scowl, she responded, "Will you ever be honest in your life, Madara?"

"You don't believe me?" He nearly laughed aloud.

"I think you have a higher objective that you're keeping to yourself."

His hands placed themselves on her petite shoulders as he stared down at her, "You are a smart one."

Oh, how she was tempted to throw his vile hands off of her person.

"I see." Madara's hands slid down to her arms, then up again, "You want to know what I have in mind for the dead corpse of your beloved?"

Refusing to speak, he understood all that was necessary to know by a single look in her eyes.

"So be it." He removed himself from her; "I will not throw Itachi's body away in some ruin because he has something of incredible value."

"His Sharingan." Koneko spoke.

"Yes, Itachi's Sharingan has the trio of Mangekyou, Amaterasu and Susano'o." He perched himself on the wood crate, "A rather difficult thing to come by."

So that was it. Solely for his eyes?

"... Where is Itachi's body?" Koneko questioned, confidence pouring within her.

Madara glanced up at the spiked ceiling with slight interest, "In my study."

"And that is..?"

"Not any of your business." He finished.

Koneko schooled her facial expression into an indifferent mask; "I believe I have every right in the world to see my own husband."

"No longer."

"Excuse me?" She said incredulously.

The man bearing the orange mask sighed, "You don't honestly believe that I'll let you see him again, just so your emotions toward him will grow stronger, do you?"

"Uchiha Itachi is the man I've married. My emotions for him will remain the same with or without your consent." Her nails dug into her ivory white skin as she began to lose patience.

Madara stood to find a rope, "No, I know that once Itachi is long gone, you will come over to my side, and see things _my way_."

"Never."

He chuckled, "As I said: one day, you will."

"I will _never _come to your side, Madara."

As the ebony haired man found what he had searched for, he repressed his anger. Why was she being so difficult with this? Couldn't she accept her fate? Doesn't she want the things that he could provide for her?

Kneeling beside Sasuke, who was currently leaned against the wall, he began to tie the rope around the young man's chest, binding his arms at his sides.

"Only so he won't go into another tirade." Madara explained before she could produce any words.

Minutes passed as the masked man was once again before her with folded arms; presenting as a figure of power.

As a last resort, she gave in, "I'll propose a deal with you..."

"Go on.

Koneko exhaled as she cast away everything she had believed in. The promise that she had made to Itachi vanished into the humid cave air of the room.

"I'll stay at your side, Madara…" She gazed at him from beneath her full black lashes, "On the agreement that you will tell me where Itachi's body is - how I can get to your study."

The silence was heavy as the man considered his options. There really was nothing that could disrupt his plan if he did decide to agree. Itachi's body was beyond healing and not even the great Tsunade could manage to make him breathe again.

A small quirk of his dark lips developed into a venomous smile, "Agreed, _my little darling_."

Madara took a glimpse over at Sasuke once more before he left the room, beckoning her, "Follow me."

* * *

_As usual, please review and if you have the time, vote on my poll. Thanks. **:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive me..?  
It's short and I'm sorry. I'm just having so much trouble, LOL.  
I need some inspiration. :|

**You'll also find that this chapter is really depressing and unfair.**  
**IT ISN'T OVER YET, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME?**

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Arriving at a mahogany door, Uchiha Madara placed his gloved hand on the rusted knob and produced a brass key from his sleeve. He swiftly opened the door and stepped into his study.

Koneko hesitantly ventured inside after him. The room had a musky scent of wood and leather. A rather exquisitely carved wooden desk was in the center of the room, a maroon velvet chair behind it. The behind his desk was a grand bookshelf, which extended to both sides of the wall.

Without a doubt, books of historians, shinobi tactics and the backgrounds of feudal lords lined those shelves.

A heavy metal door was on the wall opposite to the one of wood they had came through.

Was Itachi behind there...?

The orange masked man rested his hand flat against the metal door and a forbidden seal was released. He glanced at her,

"Are you prepared?" The echo of Madara's low voice came from beside her, "What you see may not be pleasing in the slightest."

She nodded affirmatively, her nerves expecting the worst. He then opened the door and a screech rang from the old hinges.

This room was a laboratory. On the back wall, there were numerous glass tanks- all filled with Sharingan eyes and The Uchiha insignia rested high on the wall. An operation table was in the middle of the room, and on it was the corpse of Uchiha Itachi..

As she and Madara came to inspect the body, she bit her lip at his deathly pale skin and disheveled appearance.

Blood and dirt were still apparent on him, his cuts visible and wide. Madara must have not bothered to clean the grime from him, but he had taken Itachi's shirt off to different the damage done by disease and damage by Sasuke.

"Are you pleased now?" The man questioned her from the corner of his eye. It was obvious by the quiver of her hands and desolate stare at her husband's body that it was not pleasurable for her in the least.

Koneko inhaled, "Please, Madara…" She glimpsed up at him from beneath long lashes, knowing he couldn't resist her, "A moment..?"

It had worked. The navy haired man contemplated it before walking off towards his office again, closing the door behind him.

Once she was sure he was far enough, she removed her medic pouch from her person and rolled it out across the table. Producing an injection needle, she brought it near his body.

She observed his lifeless eyes before carefully pushing the small metal rod into his skin and injected him with a green fluid; composed mainly of water, specially selected healing herbs, the petals of various flowers and tea.

Removing the needle from him, she placed it on the table beside her and waited for any reaction from.

While waiting, Koneko placed her ear over his heart and listened for the faintest sound. There was nothing.

She placed two fingers over the pulse points on his neck, then on his wrist... Again nothing.

It then dawned on her and her eyes widened in horror.

Scouring inside her case on the table, she found the needle she had used to inject into him two days ago. Droplets of familiar yellow-gold liquid still remained inside.

... She had used the wrong poison that day. The one she had pushed into his bloodstream didn't have an antidote.

And the green medication she had just given him wasn't nearly powerful enough to remedy him.

Koneko drew in a shallow breath and her hands clasped over her mouth.

_She had killed her own husband without realizing. _

A strained whimper escaped her lips as tears cascaded from her eyes. Oh God... Oh God.. What had she done?

She fell to the floor and droplets from her eyes poured onto the masonry stones below her. How could she have been so blind not to notice..?

Koneko only sobbed harder at this. The guilt and agony ebbed into her.

She would carry this burden on her back for the rest of her life.

Minutes later, the sound of the large metal door opening caught her attention and she slowly stood, hastily wrapping up her fabricated medic kit to avoid suspicions from Madara.

"Time's up." He crossed his arms as he waited.

She used the back of her hand to dry her ivory cheeks and took one last glance at her dearest love before leaving the room with Madara following.

_Never to see Uchiha Itachi again.  
_

* * *

_AHH REVIEW. -hearts-  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_You wouldn't believe how many death threats I received from the last chapter._ :|  
_But give it time, because this story isn't over yet,_

**Seriously though, If you have questions about what's happening then _feel free to ask!_ I'll be glad to help you understand and enjoy the story better. :)**

_Oh yes. I'm sorry if it's short. Again. :\_  
_And now I'm going to get a bowl of Cheerios.  
_

* * *

Koneko sat on an old chair in Itachi's room, surrounded by her thoughts. Her expression was impassive as she eyed the floor.

She had shed all of the possible tears that she could. Tears for him.

Carefully, her gaze moved towards the neatly made bed; his bed. She imagined him sleeping on it after a long mission, the pain from his lungs acting again.

And then he'd realize she was staring and would open his eyes to see her, then smile with a simple tug of his lips and say, _"My darling Kitten..."_

Koneko took in a sharp breath as her eyes began have that familiar stinging.

Her Itachi...

_Gone._

Never to be seen or heard again, except only in her dreams.

The tears flowed freely now. God, how was she supposed to survive like this?

Survive without him? Impossible. She would break.

She held her hands over her face to prevent the cries of anguish. Living without him was impossible.

And it was all her fault. She must bear this on her shoulders alone.

Koneko stood from the chair slowly and made her way to the bed that they had shared and crawled in, smelling his scent from his side.

"Itachi..." She murmured brokenly before drifting to sleep, holding his pillow tightly against her.

**.**

"_It's alright now, Kitten_.."

She swore she had heard him say those words as she woke up abruptly, thinking that he would be there.

Glancing around the darkened room, she saw no one.

With a sigh, her head fell back onto the pillow. Of course he wouldn't be there. He was dead because of her foolish actions.

Koneko hadn't been careful in the selection of poison, and it resulted in the one thing she would never wish for..

Gingerly, she rose out of bed and realized that she had slept in her clothes as she looked into a mirror she saw that the fabrics were crinkled.

Paying no mind to it, she left the room. It was time to speak to Sasuke and tell him everything..

* * *

As she entered his chamber, his head rose. The Uchiha was resting on the bed, his pillows propped up so he could lean against the headboard.

Before he could muster any words, she said, "Hello, Sasuke." Smiling as best as she could for the moment, "I healed your wounds earlier."

His charcoal eyes widened briefly. He had heard that tone of voice before, "Koneko?"

"Yes..?" She stepped further into his room and took a seat on his bed, eying his injuries; which were coming along nicely.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance. She was the same as before, but taller and her clothes had changed. Not forgetting to mention that Koneko had become more beautiful; her hair had gotten longer and lashes became fuller.

It was silent between them before Sasuke spoke,

"After Akatsuki kidnapped you, I joined Orochimaru.." He said as he watched her re-apply ointment, becoming slightly angered. What on Earth was she doing here?

"Yes, I know.." She said softly, "But I wanted to leave."

Sasuke barked, "What?"

Emerald eyes peered at him momentarily before averting, "I know it might sound completely mad to you, but I have been with Akatsuki all this time.."

"You were with Akatsuki when you arrived in the Hidden Leaf!" He snatched his arm away from her. Koneko sighed.

"Yes.."

"Why." Sasuke demanded venomously. She had known about his brother all that time and she played it off like she didn't know him?

Koneko took his arm back and held it carefully as she continued wrapping the bandage, "Akatsuki, or to be more precise, your brother Itachi, saved me from an ill fate.." She said, "But I am in dept to them all for taking me in, since I was in a place I did not know."

Before letting him speak again she enquired, "I'm guessing that Madara told you all about your brother, then?"

Sasuke nodded.

The young woman fidgeted. The first time in what seemed like eons, "I know what I say to you next will have you baffled, Sasuke, but you must know.."

Nearly hesitating. She mustered her strength;

"I fell in love with your brother." She spoke gently, reminiscing of the older Uchiha, "As he fell in love with me.."

Hearing this, Sasuke's lips parted in disbelief. His aniki fell in love? With Koneko?

She looked up at his facial expression and laughed softly, patting his cheek, "I told you.."

"How...?" Was all the black haired young man was able to choke out.

Smiling, she told him of their complicated affections towards each other as he sat and listened patiently. At the few romantic parts that she had to tell, he'd occasionally cringe like he were six again and this only made her laugh warmly.

Inwardly, Sasuke was glad to hear her laugh again.

* * *

_Review please?_


	5. Chapter 5

_I would be replying to all of your reviews, but for some reason Fanficton is being super dumb and wont let me._  
_Oh well. Here's the next chap. :)_

_**P.S:** Did you guys see Edo Tensei Itachi in the new manga? _

* * *

_Weeks later..._

Sasuke observed her closely as Koneko rested on a chair by his bed. She had fallen asleep while watching over him hours ago. He was now leaning back against the headboard of the bed, still buried in the warmth of the blankets surrounding him; but he had spared her one so she could rest soundly.

His brother... _Itachi_...

Sasuke's eyes fell heavily on her for a moment.

He must have truly loved her..

The Uchiha male noticed a change in her behavior. He recalled when she was once cheerful and smiling brightly, but the loss of her beloved must have... Taken a toll on her.

Gradually, his eyes slid down her frame, landing on her stomach and his dark eyebrow quirked.

Her stomach was swollen? But...

It slowly dawned on him and his smoldering charcoal eyes widened. He reached a hand out to her stomach but before he could feel for any signs of chakra or even moving life, Koneko had awoke.

"Mm... Sasuke?" She blinked away the sleep from her long lashes, "Something the matter?"

Sasuke eyed her for a brief moment before glancing to her abdomen again. Before she could follow his gaze, he quickly looked away to the opposite side of the room.

"No. Nothing.." He said and Koneko smiled, obviously not believing him.

"Tell me?" She coaxed.

Sasuke then turned to look at her once more, his black hair swaying with the movement, "Are you.."

"Am I what?"

"...Pregnant." He finished, the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks.

Her eyes widened a fraction. It was entirely possible. She and Itachi had made love and protection wasn't used. Her increase of mood swings in the past week and the desire to rest constantly.

Sore back, sore feet, sore calves.. It was all beginning at some level or another. Not to mention, her monthly cycle had been held back...

"You... Might be right, Sasuke..." Koneko murmured, glimpsing at him before looking down at her stomach.

Itachi's child...? The ecstatic tears nearly burst from her eyes at the mere thought of mothering his baby.

"I'm only saying this because your stomach is swollen and it seems that you're always exhausted." He said before staring at the wall, "Plus you and my brother were in love... So..."

She smiled, "True enough. I'll have to examine myself later on today.."

"You'll keep it?"

The ivory skinned woman stared at him, "Of course I will.. I love Itachi with my entire being. Just because he has passed on doesn't mean that I do not want his child.."

She was solemn for a moment as her eyes became moist, "I will give our baby all the love in the world."

Sasuke smirked and nodded before becoming serious again, "Koneko,"

She eyed him through dark lashes, allowing him to know he had her attention. He went on,

"Since my Nii-san is dead and therefore can't keep you safe, I want you to know that I will be a privilege to watch over you and the baby... I'll protect you both with my life." He said, with such a stern and assuring tone.

He then glanced to the side, "That's what is required of me as an uncle and a friend.." Sasuke then whispered, "And it's what my brother would've wanted me to do."

Koneko cried freely now. "Oh, Sasuke..." She leant to embrace him, "Thank you... So much.."

For the next hour or so, the two chatted about various topics, such as the baby, Itachi and more.

Eventually, Koneko fell asleep upon his bed after Sasuke had generously offered the other side to her.

Looking over her resting figure, he murmured, "I promise I'll protect them, big brother." Sasuke said, "I promise..."

**.**

On the other side of the door, Madara leaned against the wall. He had listened in the entire time, _and oh_, was he ever amused.

"With child," A slow smile developed on his dark lips, "Interesting."

The Uchiha leader pulled away from the wall and strode down the cold hallway and entered past his study and into the laboratory. There, on the table was Itachi's corpse. Still like a solid statue, cold and emotionless.

Madara eyed down at the younger Uchiha's face with a sneer, "What a shame. Your little wife will be broken without one to comfort her. Sasuke's care will hardly be enough to fill the hole in her heart."

"And that's where I come in, _Itachi_." A sinister grin, "You know, of all people, how can give one hell of a performance."

Obviously not receiving any response, Madara then left the room as he chuckled in a deep tone, shutting the door behind him as he now took a seat in his study.

He removed his mask and gloves before running a hand through his short navy locks. The shinobi stared hard at his desk in thought.

There was one matter, however...

And that was Pain.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! Bahah! :)_  
_Oh, we're in for one hell of a ride now kiddos. _  
_To get your ticket for this ride, please review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Forgive me! My exams were so frustrating that I almost died!_  
_Thank you to everyone who has been patient. :) _

_Enjoy, -heart-_

_P.S. Sasuke is a little boy at heart. Bahaha. :)_

**P.S.S. I am thinking of uploading a MadaraxOC story. Want the plot? REVIEW.**  


* * *

"Dad, really. I'm fine.." She murmured as Pain eyed her stomach. His hands were laced together over his mouth as he rested his elbows on the desk.

Another minute or so passed.

"Dad," Koneko awoke him from his reverie. He blinked, his eyes shifted to her face. She was growing bigger with each passing day, and this worried him to an extent.

She smiled, "It's natural to look like this, really."

Clearing his throat, Pain took his hands away from his face and continued to watch her, "I'm simply... concerned."

"About what?"

He fell silent for a moment, "I know that you..." His voice became considerably softer, "have lost quite a bit with Itachi's passing... but I-"

"You don't have a problem with the fact that I am carrying Itachi's child, do you?" Her heart was stricken. She needed her own father's consent...

Pain shook his head, "None whatsoever..."

He and Konan shared glances. Koneko had almost forgotten that the woman on her left had even come in. She had always been so quiet, like a mouse.

"Infact," Her father turned his attention to her again, "Itachi came to me a week before asking for your hand in marriage."

Her emerald eyes widened, "He did...?" She leaned foreword unconsciously, "What for?"

Konan smiled at the brunette, "Itachi came to ask for your father's approval."

Her heart ached sorely. Oh, God..

A smile graced her lips as she blinked back tears.

"He was so sincere.." The blue haired woman smiled, "It was so romantic. I would never expect to hear such heartfelt words from a man like Itachi."

...

_"Come in."_

_The ebony haired shinobi walked into Pain's study and closed the door behind him; a loud clicking from the mechanism was heard. _

_Pain was seated at his desk directly across the doors as Konan stood beside him, reading a hardcover book in her hands. _

_The auburn haired male cleared his throat and placed his pen down, "Itachi," He took a sip of his hot, freshly made tea, "Is there something I can help you with?" The man asked calmly. _

"_I would like to ask something of you." Itachi began in a collected tone. _

_Pain watched him intently as Konan looked up from the page she was on._

"_I would like to..." The black haired male spoke quietly at first, "ask for your approval, seeing that you are Koneko's father." _

_Pain rose an eyebrow, "What might you need my approval for, Itachi?"  
_

_Sharingan eyes locked onto the Rinnegan, "I have fallen in love with your daughter... I wish for her to become my significant other." Itachi spoke, completely serious of his request. _

_Pain leaned back in his chair, not paying any heed to Konan's smile. The Uchiha hadn't taken his eyes of the stand-in Akatsuki leader for a mere second. _

"_Itachi..." Pain stared at the sheet he was writing on minutes ago. He then looked at Itachi, "Provide me with three acceptable reasons why you desire this."_

_The onyx haired male took in quiet breath, preparing to tell Pain the emotions that Koneko made him feel with all honesty,_

"_Koneko has exceptional ability as a medical shinobi. I have observed the way she tends to the damage of each member from gathering the jinchuuriki." _

_Itachi breathed as he recalled when she had brought desert to him after he disappeared from the dinner table, "If you ask nothing of her, she will find someway to aid you in anyway possible. Mentally, physically and emotionally. Koneko is a remarkable and caring young woman..." _

_Pain nodded. One._

"_Koneko knows very little of how the shinobi world operates, yet she is still very intelligent of her surroundings and the people around her. Koneko has an acute sense of thinking in a way that we do not." Itachi told him, who agreed with another nod._

_That was two._

"_Lastly," Itachi's eyes briefly tilted downwards, "Koneko is astonishingly beautiful. She has completely captured my heart without any difficulty since the very first moment I laid my eyes on her..." _

_His eyes became soft slits as they glanced off to the side, then towards Pain._

"_I knew then, that I had fallen in love with Koneko..." He explained, closing his eyes. "In the time that I am near Koneko, is the more that I feel that love grow. The moments that I spend speaking with her, is when I realize how I would do anything for her..." The Uchiha confessed as his heart swelled._

_Pain looked at him with a slight smirk evident on his lips while Konan restrained herself from finding Koneko and telling her everything she heard._

_His tone; hard, "If Koneko were ever in any form of danger, I would very willingly give my life in order to protect hers..." Itachi concluded as he counted his third cause. _

_Pain's expression remained thoughtful as he calculated the words that the Uchiha had just spoken. Pain caught Konan giving him an ushering stare. He plainly nodded._

"_Hmm," The man thought aloud as he fiddled with the black pen in his hand, staring at nothing. Obviously lost in his thoughts._

_Itachi watched Pain with absolute patience as he waited for the leader's answer. _

_A whole three minutes had gone by, the only sound made in the room was of the auburn males' pen flipping into the air to be caught again..._

"_Pain!" Konan snapped impatiently, breaking the male out the argument in his mind. He blinked as he caught his pen for the final time, "Ah, yes. Itachi's request..." _

_Konan sighed and placed her book on his desk. She glanced at Itachi and noticed that he had been calmly waiting this entire time and a smile crossed her lips. _

'_He must be serious about this.'_

_The blue haired woman turned her focus back to her longtime comrade._

"_Uchiha Itachi," Pain spoke as he stood from his desk, "I grant you my complete authorization to give you my daughter's hand in marriage. For you to give your utmost affection and to receive it from her as well."_

_The smile that poured onto Itachi's lips was remarkable as he felt his life begin to come together._

With Koneko as his precious wife, he would need nothing else in this world.

_**.**  
_

She sobbed quietly as both Pain and Konan finished the story. No, these weren't tears of sadness, but of love. Overjoyed with her deceased husband's respectful and gentlemanly nature.

Koneko wiped away a lingering tear on her cheek with a single finger.

"Thank you both for telling me..." She whispered in fear of her voice cracking.

They said nothing, but by the sincere smiles on their faces, they knew that spirits had lifted by this new-found information.

**.**

"What do you think it is?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke glanced at her, "The baby.."

"You mean the gender, Sasuke?"

"Whatever."

Koneko laughed, resting her hands in her lap, "I don't know really."

"Hn."

"Would you like a nephew?" She asked.

The Uchiha male made himself more comfortable, "Either niece or nephew. Doesn't matter to me."

She smiled, nodding.

"I have a feeling it may be a boy.."

He rose a black eyebrow, "How so?"

"Apparently, when in pregnancy, if the mother's stomach grows outwards, then it's a girl but if it grows in width then it's possibly a boy." She moved her arms away from her round frame to show him.

It was true; her stomach was rather wide. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes calmly.

"Any names that you might have decided on?" He enquired.

The young woman was silent for a bit. Names? She hadn't actually thought of any names yet..

He chuckled briefly at seeing her concentrated, "Relax, it was only a question."

"True enough.."

Sasuke retrieved his sword from the table and began to polish it idly, "Have you..."

Koneko had him under her gaze, "Yes?"

"Have you been feeling any better about my brother's death...?"

They both were hush. Merely watching one another. She pursed her lips; eyes fluttering, "No.."

He stopped his hand from sliding across the sharp steel.

"Have you?" Koneko questioned quietly.

"...No."

She leant over and embraced him. A husband lost. A brother lost.

...It was too difficult to bear alone.

"I miss him so dearly..." She murmured into his shoulder.

Gingerly, Sasuke wrapped both comforting arms around her, "Me too.."


	7. Chapter 7

_I honestly have no excuse for my tardiness. :S_  
_Its summer, and I got lazy._

_How have your summers been so far? Good I hope?_

_I've just noticed that Koneko cries a lot._  
_Then again, she is preggo. And, she lost her husband._

_Yeah, never mind. I would cry this much too._  
_Would you?_

* * *

He couldn't find her.

Sasuke strode briskly down the corridors, searching for the impregnated brunette, yet there wasn't any sign of her anywhere.

True, he could have requested Madara's assistance, or even Hoshigaki Kisame's- but he wanted to handle this himself. She probably wasn't too far off anyway.

He had decided long ago that he would not remain bound to Madara. No, after capturing the eight-tails with Taka, their time with him had come to its end. But no, Sasuke had no intentions of only bringing his small gathering of shinobi.

He planned to rescue Koneko of Akatsuki's grasp. A makeshift home of criminals is no place for a newborn child, especially one of Uchiha blood; his brother would never forgive him if he left her alone with Madara.

Sasuke halted suddenly, and listened closely at the echoes in the hall.

Sobbing...? With an obvious feminine tone. He had found her,

He followed the source of the cries, and came to a old wood door and hastily forced it open.

There she was, seated on a chair with a delicate hand caressing her swollen abdomen. Streams of tears running heavily down her porcelain face, as her eyes were bloodshot.

Just how long had she been crying? He wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked slowly, stepping further into the room. A few hushed intakes of breath were heard from her while she eventually began to relax.

"This is Itachi's bedroom..."

At that, the shinobi's eyebrow rose somewhat. He took a quick glance around the room; it was rather plain. A dresser, a double bed, two night tables, and a desk.

Inwardly, he considered on taking a peek in the room later on out of curiosity for the various objects that his brother had hidden in the many drawers.

Sasuke came closer to her and crouched lowly to look her in the eye, though she only lowered her head further.

"You shouldn't be in here," He said with another glance at their surroundings. This room did indeed have an obvious air of Itachi, "if it upsets you.." He went on.

Koneko raised a hand to her face and wiped away tears with two fingers, "It doesn't upset me.. I must be around him. Any last remaining presence of him.."

He took a quick look at her stomach. It was so much larger than it last was. It had been three months already since Itachi's death.

"Six months, Sasuke.."

The Uchiha blinked, surprised, "What?"

She glanced at him; emerald orbs glistening with unshed tears, "I have six months before the baby is born.." She breathed deeply, attempting to catch her jagged breath.

He nodded and after a moment of silence between the two, she buried her face into her hands and collapsed into another wave of tears.

"_Oh, Sasuke...!_" She sobbed, quivering heavily, "What am I suppose to do..?"

His expression was solemn as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"My baby won't have a father… I need Itachi with me. " Koneko was broken. It would take much longer than what he predicted for her shattered heart, torn soul and troubled mind to heal.

Years, if not forever.

"I... I need my husband..." She continued to cry, too weak to stop the rush down her ivory face, "_I need my Itachi..._"

A twinge of guilt struck Sasuke. He had practically taken the life of her husband and his nephew's father away, unaware of the effects it would have on the future. If only Itachi had told him during their last fight...

Feeling rather useless, he pulled up a chair and sat beside her and fiddled with his hands which were currently rested in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke.." A gentle intake of air, "I shouldn't be troubling you with this.."

He scoffed somewhat; a usual 'Uchiha' response, "You aren't."

Koneko's shoulders drooped, exhausted, "I suppose I crumbled after attempting to teach myself that I can live steadily without Itachi. I know that he wanted all of the beautiful things that life had to offer."

"A wife, child and peaceful existence?" The shinobi enquired, raising a raven eyebrow.

A smile touched her lips, "Yes; and a loving, brotherly relationship with you.." Her forest green eyes pierced his very core as they met gazes, "A home in Konoha, located somewhere in the Uchiha district with you, living only houses away in the compound."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "A home in Konoha..?"

* * *

**Reviews give me some inspiration to write. Please, send one. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**READ.**

_Okay, so. Firstly, I'm sorry for taking so long; but this chapter is defiantly worth your wait. _

_Secondly, Microsoft Word is a WHORE and deleted this entire story without my consent._  
_Including, the rough draft that I had for this chapter._  
_And it was a good rough draft. Believe me._

_Anyway, I contemplated on throwing my computer out my bedroom window, but then decided against it, seeing as I'd have to go out and retrieve it after I had calmed down._

_Note this kids. Be sure to make a **backup copy** of every story you have, if you are or will be writing fics. **Heed my warning.**_

**_Oh, and incase you are wondering: Koneko is 19, Itachi is 21, Sasuke is 16 and only God knows how old Madara is._**

_Now, enjoy while I go sob a bit more for the loss of this once 'amazing' chapter. FML._

* * *

"Of course," She cast a soft glance in his direction, "Itachi always desired a peaceful future in Konoha, but as you know, that was stolen from him..."

He sat near her, reflecting quietly.

It seemed as if everyone had a hand in delivering the hell that Itachi was forced to live and suffer in.

There were many sources of who could be chosen as the blame. Fingers that could be pointed at the possible culprit; it was all surreal. Danzo and the Konoha elders, The Uchiha's history, Madara, and simply Konoha's history as a whole.

Sasuke began to feel slightly nauseous at the reoccurring thought of his brother's constant pain and hurt.

Though it was because of Koneko that Itachi had found hope for a brighter day...

The shinobi was broken from his contemplations when Koneko gasped a jagged intake of breath, rushing a delicate hand to her swollen abdomen..

His eyes snapped toward her, flicking between her stomach and her somewhat frightened expression, "What's wrong?"

Once realizing that she was fine, she dawned a glowing smile, "The baby kicked..."

Sasuke smiled with her; a true genuine smile. In just three months, the Uchiha would be blessed with the newest heir to the bloodline.

...

_Two months later...  
_

...

Her father had gone to Konoha, and was defeated by Naruto. Kisame was captured by Konoha shinobi, and he had committed suicide. Konan was dead as well, without much detail. Though, Koneko had her suspicions that Madara had his place in it.

Everyone she cherished was dead. Gone.

Though, she had come across a drawer in Itachi's desk that was filled with notes, addressed to her. Seated in the makeshift kitchen, smiling to herself; it was times like these that gave her light and found her will to laugh and brighten her spirits.

Nearly every one of his letters was incomplete. It seemed that he had a difficult time expressing his emotions through each note, and she could help but smile. Through each line she read, it was almost as if she could her him saying the words to her.

She envisioned Itachi seated beside her, wordlessly reading over his own handwriting while she smile and laughed merrily once in a while. Of course, he would avert his gaze and contemplate to himself; yet he would still keep his warm, possessive hold on her hand. Koneko assumed that it would have been rather embarrassing for him to have her read over his unfinished, heartfelt messages.

Itachi was perfect. And she missed him so dearly.

"My _darling_ Koneko..."

She whirled around quickly and her eyes widened. A sense of wary divulged in her,

"Madara..." Koneko said just above a whisper. He clipped off his mask, with such a dark smile on his face.

"Hello, my sweet." Madara said smoothly, running his gloved fingers across the bare skin on her arm, "Is it possible that you could do a favor for me?"

Koneko grimaced from his touch and inched away from him, "I suppose, Madara... What do you need?"

The legendary Uchiha chuckled lowly, "_Your life_."

Immediately, Koneko was forcefully backed into a wall as any chance of escape was blocked with his arms.

"What do you mean...?" She spluttered out, pushing herself into the stones behind her. A desperate attempt to move away from the man in front of her.

Madara leaned down and inhaled the scent of her hair, "Since you do not find my affections to your liking, even after Itachi's death, I have decided to kill you."

She swallowed built up saliva. It struck her that he was the sort of man who would voice his frustrations and resentment with no hesitations.

"I do not want memories or thoughts of _you_ hording my mind, when I have more important tasks to think of. Such as... destroying Konoha into oblivion." He smirked as his eyes thinned.

A pang flickered at her heart, "You promised Itachi that you wouldn't attack on Konoha."

Madara grinned as he slid his mask back on, "Yes, I did. And now, he is dead." He displayed his arms out in an arrogant manner, "You _honestly_ think a dead man can stop me, Uchiha Madara?"

Koneko felt her heart twinge. She didn't want _anyone _speaking of her husband that way.

"Itachi was a fool to leave you here without any protection at all. Thinking that you, an expecting woman, could defend herself against the most powerful Uchiha known." He continued on, his eye narrowing.

The sound of echoing footsteps coming to a halt was heard, "What makes you think she isn't being protected, Madara?"

Joy instantly filled her heart as her emerald eyes lit up, "Sasuke!"

Madara's lips pursed in annoyance. That stupid boy...

Sasuke unsheathed the sword from his back, aiming it directly to Madara, "Step away from her."

The tension rose high as the two Uchiha became locked in one another's glare,

Reluctantly, Madara moved away from the shaken brunette while she released a breath of relief. Koneko glimpsed at Sasuke with a warm, thankful smile, "Thank you..."

The young raven nodded, motioning for her to come behind him for protection. Hastily, she stepped away from the wall.

"Sasuke... Why have you come?" Madara asked, smirking at the young shinobi.

He sneered, "You're a threat to her."

The older Uchiha chuckled, "And you have become her protector, I see." He stepped the slightest bit closer to the two. He looked toward the ground momentarily, "Why is that?"

"Because Itachi loved her more than his own life. Just as he did with me." He growled out, "_You will not harm her_."

All was silent between the three of them. Only the sounds of soft water droplets falling into various puddles inside the rather large base could be heard.

"You have gull, Sasuke... More so than what I predicted." Madara began slowly before launching forwards at an incredible speed, "_But what gives you the impression that you could stop me?_"

Before the young shinobi could counter the Akatsuki mastermind's advancement and realize that his aim was on the young woman behind him, Madara leapt behind them and seconds before the older Uchiha could secure Koneko into a headlock, a kunai whizzed past Madara's treacherous hand; barely missing his palm by a hairs breadth.

"_If you lay a single finger on her... I will kill you where you stand_."

* * *

_**LE GASP.** Who is it? :O_  
_Review; cause that's the only way you'll find out! :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh my..._  
_Think you're ready for this one? Better grab your helmets kids, cause its gonna blow your mind._  
_I think that everyone has anticipated this chapter, whether you know it or not._

_As always, enjoy._

* * *

"_If you lay a single finger on her, I will kill you where you stand_."

She stopped breathing altogether. Her heart threatened to leap from her throat at the sound of that voice. That deep voice that she only heard in her dreams...

Almost hesitantly, Koneko looked to her right, her eyes moistening.

There he was; a palm flat against the wall to support him though he still had a slight weak lean. _Uchiha Itachi._

Immediately, tears poured from her eyes and she prayed. _Prayed,_ that this wasn't a genjutsu. That _he_ was real. That _this_ was real. Koneko internally begged to embrace his struggling form, but the man behind her was radiating in pure resentment. Any slight movements toward her ill husband may take her life..

Madara's gloved hand clenched so tightly that the fabric began to tear as his fingers buried themselves into his palm. He cursed wildly within himself. Glancing between the girl and Sasuke, one could perceive that they were both equally shocked at Itachi's return.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke murmured, his mouth agape. Itachi smiled in return, some streams of blood trickled down the edge of his lips.

His blind gaze flickered toward her, and an ecstatic smile blessed her face, though she continued to cry. The happiest tears she would ever shed.

With softened eyes, he gave her one last sparing glance before looking to Madara; the gentility and love in his onyx hues dissipated. His glare told of hatred and hostility.

"Move away from her... Now..." Itachi breathed feebly, struggling to stay upright. As soon as those words left his mouth, he nearly collapsed, but gathered himself quickly.

The masked man sneered spitefully, "Look at you! You can hardly stand on your own two feet and you dare to _threaten me _in that state?" He erupted in a dark laugh and seconds after, his lips drew back into a snarl and he barked forcefully, "Go crawl back into the ground where you belong, you worthless mutt!"

With a burst of energy, Itachi straightened. No longer requiring the assistance of the wall to help him, his fists balled at his side. The black-clad shinobi stared down the Uchiha founder as his irises developed into the Sharingan and swirled into the Mangekyou.

Acting on impulse, Madara threw her to the side and moved with remarkable speed toward the injured shinobi, producing a kunai, "I'll put you back where you belong!"

A piercing clang was heard as the Uchiha founder's blade met with Sasuke's sword. The younger smirked, "Only and Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha, and you currently have two against you. Give up,"

Madara scoffed, "_Hardly_. Two Uchiha, yet one is incompetent and the other is a mere child. I have nothing to fret over."

Suddenly, Itachi crumpled due to the internal damage done to his body; hacking up heavy amounts of blood. She was immediately at his side, holding his fallen person; whispering calm and loving words into his ear, kissing him gently as she gathered the appropriate chakra to mend his lungs.

He didn't take his blind gaze off of her for a single moment. Koneko smiled through her tears and tightened her hold as she cradled the man closer.

"_I love you_.." Itachi muttered into her soft hair before slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Gently, she placed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you too..."

She spared a desperate glance at Sasuke, who seemed to notice this. The older brother needed to be given medical attention as soon as possible, and this was not a proper location to aid him in. Alternatively in her fragile condition, there was no way she could carry him to a bedroom.

This fight had to end swiftly, for the sake of Itachi's life.

Although, Madara was not in any better situation. All of the appropriate weapons that he had concealed for Sasuke's possible rebellion were in his chamber, locked away. True, he was a legendary shinobi, but not a fool. A kunai would not suffice to win a battle with another Uchiha who possessed a more effective and powerful blade.

_Dammit. _These two brothers were impacting heavily his Moon's Eye operation.

Straightening from his prepared crouch, Madara's visible eye slimmed hatefully, "This is foolish." and he suddenly disappeared.

Koneko cradled her husband's head close to her chest, tenderly stroking his dirtied charcoal hair, "Sasuke... Is he gone?"

"Hn.. I don't sense his chakra anywhere." He slid the sword into the scabbard strapped to his back as he took a final glance around the room. Once sure that Madara had certainly left, he turned to meet her concerned green eyes.

She whimpered, averting her gaze to glimmer down at her comatose husband, "We have to help him.."

"Yeah..." Sasuke responded; lifting his weakened older brother while Koneko followed closely behind, sniffling once every few moments.

For now, rest and recovery was necessary.

* * *

**Please Review, :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_YAY ITACHI! :]_  
_***ahem* **_

_Ah, and concerning that Madara fanfiction which I had planned, (I have two on the go) I will post whichever one you all prefer, if you, my dear readers, enjoy Madara and OC fictions._

_**Your choices are:**_  
_a high school based fic with Madara as a history teacher._  
_Or,_  
_a fic that portrays Madara when he was leader of the Uchiha and in his prime and must find a wife. (24ish. AKA: sexy young Madara. ;) )_

_Both are xOC. Please vote for whichever sounds best on my poll, **located on my page**._

* * *

Itachi had not yet woken from his comatose state, yet to her relief he seemed to be at ease while resting.

She rang the water out from the cloth before gently dabbing over his face and neck. Oh lord, he was too ill for words.. How his body could take this much, she did not know.

Earlier, she had requested to Sasuke to retrieve a roll of bandages and ointment from her bedroom, although, that was some time ago. Her lips pursed,

What could he doing?

Koneko breezed the thought aside while placing the cloth over the edge of the little wooden bowl. She stretching her arms and back and a smile came to her lips; she had been sitting at his side over night and through the day, and now her joints and muscles were stiff.

Her green eyes beheld the recuperating figure of Itachi. She had successfully managed to clean away most of the dirt and blood away from his body and applied a mixture of aloe vera and chamomile paste to his scorched right arm. The ointment and bandages, which Sasuke had gone to get, was all that was needed for now.

She couldn't even begin to imagine the condition of his lungs. And with no doubt, he was ultimately blind now. The brunette supposed his sense of surroundings was incredibly developed, as required of a true shinobi. How else could he know precisely where she was standing earlier?

With a sigh, she brushed away a wispy strand of hair. A creak of the wood bed caught her attention and she saw that Itachi was stirring awake.

She held her breath anxiously; having not seen him for so long, it was a marvel to see her beloved before her eyes.

A scowl breezed over his visage for a moment as the aches in his body reacted to the slightest movements. Lethargically, his eyes flickered open, revealing the inky, clouded slate of his eyes. Inhaling with difficulty, he knew she was there; the scent of her skin and hair was unmistakable.

His parched lips slowly began to move, preparing to speak but she placed a hand onto his chest and shushed him. Carefully, she lifted his upper body into a sitting position and brought a glass of water to his mouth while he greedily drank, cooling his lungs and lubricating his dry throat. Gingerly, she laid him back against the comforting pillows.

He didn't take his eyes off her. Not for a moment,

"Itachi.." She breathed, reaching for his hand. It was warm, but injured; she would have to hold it carefully.

He hummed in reply, his thumb caressing her skin.

"I..." Her voice shook as a lump developed in her throat, making it difficult to breathe and speak, "I used the wrong poison that day.. at the stronghold."

He slowly responded to her with a deep exhale, "I know.."

Koneko sniffled quietly while the tips of her fingers glided along his wrist, "What I do not understand is how you are here now, alive.."

A minute or so passed between them. The shinobi removed his hand from hers with stiff movements and reached down into his shirt-line and around his neck was her silver heart locket. He held the small heart between his fingers as the chain jingled quietly, a smile on his lips.

Koneko took in a sharp breath, truly shocked. Itachi wore it during the fight? He must have clasped it around his neck whilst on his way to the Uchiha stronghold, hiding the chain beneath his shirt.

"This.." He began weakly; his hand began to tremble, "is what kept me alive after the poison was injected.." Itachi blinked languidly, "Once you had injected what was initially the correct antidote, the serum became enough to boost my immune system and diminish the poison. The locket," He smiled; his eyes creasing, "still withheld both of our chakra. The combined chakra was enough to awaken me and ignite the chakra points in my chest, which gave me just the correct amount of strength to find you and protect you from what ever danger you were faced with.."

Her head lowered and her soft brown locks cascaded over her shoulders. Tears fell onto her lap in a rush of droplets. He had done so much, just for her. Just so that she would not be faced with Madara's corruption. The necklace fell onto his chest and he took her hand into his again.

"Not even death can keep me from you, Koneko."

Without a second thought, she enveloped him in a loving embrace, sobbing silently into his shoulder. She loved him, more than words could express. More than she could convey. Uchiha Itachi was everything to her, just as she was everything to him.

Suddenly, a slight movement came against his clothed chest. He found that Koneko was rather.. rounded, since his absence. Slowly, he removed his arms from her to navigate to the slight push and as he drew closer, Itachi sensed a faint chakra signature before him; too diminutive to be his wife's.

Koneko realized his puzzlement and gingerly grasped onto his searching hand and laid it against her abdomen.

That same slight movement was made against Itachi's bandaged hand. And again. He breathing became labored as his palm caressed her warm stomach.

"Itachi.." The brunette whispered to him, stroking his hand which lay on her abdomen, "I'm with child.. Yours."

* * *

_Confused? LOL, PM me and I'll do my best to explain in further detail. _  
_PLEASE review, it only takes seconds. I'm dying to know how well I am doing with this story, and my readers are the only way to find out._

PS. GO VOTE. NOW,  


**_Thank you for reading, :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y U NO MAKE SENCE? ugh.  
What a curve ball in Chapter 559._  
_Well, there goes my entire "Madara" is Tobi theme of this story. Nice Kishimoto. Real great._

_**(The following sentence is ONLY for those who have read Chapter 559.)**_  
_I'm going to make this out so they still think that Tobi is Madara, simply because that is the theory that Itachi told Sasuke;__ and besides, there isn't a possible way of them knowing that it isn't actually Madara behind the mask._

_I may boil something up later though._

_So for clarity, TOBI IS STILL MADARA.**  
**For now.**  
**  
ENJOY. (PS. Sorry for the shortness and lateness,)  
_

* * *

"My child..?" He breathed; his mouth had become parched.

She gripped onto his hand tighter, weaving her fingers with his as she nodded her head.

The anxiety in her eyes, the tremble on her lip, the way her hair bounced and she moved even in the most miniscule ways..

Suddenly, he hauled her onto the bed beside him with surprising strength for a weakened man. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he lightly traced his fingers down her arms.

His chapped lips rested upon the soft skin of her forehead, before falling to her lips, "I love you."

With a dazzling smile, she leaned forward and held him within another kiss, "And I love you."

Leaning against the wall outside the bedroom, Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**.**

"So... What shall we do?" She enquired to the brothers as they all sat together in her husband's chamber, her hands folded in her lap, "It would be irresponsible for us to stay here while I am in an expectant state," The brunette woman held her hands to her enlarged stomach.

Nodding, "True. Furthermore, if we do not leave then the possibility of a fight is higher if it so happens that Madara does return.

Sasuke scowled darkly as he eyed the floor, "No matter what is said, I still want my revenge on the remainder of the Konoha elders. Danzo was only the beginning."

Shifting to make himself more comfortable in bed, his facial features set themselves into stone, "And because of that, Sasuke, I am disappointed in you."

"What?" The younger leapt from his chair in a furious outrage, "I killed that pathetic old fool for what he did to you! For what he did to the Uchiha!"

"Sasuke.." Koneko gently laid a hand on his arm to calm him. Alternating his black gaze between her and his brother, the boy eventually sat down again, still boiling in anger.

After what seemed an eternity, the sickened man responded, "I know that, Sasuke.. And I am as frustrated over this as you are." Itachi sighed slowly with slight strain, "But what's done is done. We cannot change this."

Distaste and bitterness masked over his features as the young shinobi glared into the wall. An awkward silence fell upon the group.

Koneko gazed at her bedridden love and saw that he was certainly struggling to stay awake; bags began to develop beneath his eyes. With a small laugh at his attempts, she stood from her seat and pulled the blankets tighter around him and lay a soft kiss to his temple.

"Let's talk about all this later." She clasped her hand onto the younger brother's, "Itachi is exhausted. We should let him rest, hm?"

Momentarily casting aside thoughts of the elders, Sasuke agreed, "Hn. Get some rest, Niisan."

Without another word passed, the ex ANBU captain was out like a light. The two standing at his bedside shared a quick laugh before leaving the room to allow him some peace while he slept.

"If it is possible for the three of us to return to Konoha..." She began quietly with a purse of her lips, "would you come?"

A shallow release of breath was heard from the young Uchiha male as she awaited his response anxiously; her hands began to fiddle with her plum shaded knee-length skirt.

He ran a hand through his choppy raven hair, "There's nothing left for me there."

"Oh Sasuke, the very history of your linage is in the hidden leaf." She begged with him. If only he would agree to the idea, then maybe; just maybe their futures would be illuminated, even if it were in the slightest.

He scoffed, "Besides, what would Konoha want with two defected shinobi?"

Disquieted, Koneko merely glimmered to the side of the room. There was something that could be done to restore the history of Uchiha, she knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

_UGH, writer's block can lick my butt. _  
_And I lost my precious Blackberry! D: So I've been sulking away for the past few days, hoping someone may come across it; however, my school is full of delinquents and I doubt that the one who has it will have even a single strip of kindness in their heart to return it._

* * *

Sasuke rolled onto his back, laying on his unkempt bed. A scowl etched itself onto his face as he glared at the ceiling.

Konoha, huh...?

With a sigh, he sat upright and stood up from the mattress, throwing his loose white shirt over his head before leaving his bedroom, desiring to visit his recuperating brother in the room just a few doors down.

Koneko had completely reconstructed Itachi's nerves and lungs. His throat had received some damage as well, due to the consistent coughing and hacking that was done by him in the past. Severe injuries, such as his burnt arm and the deep laceration on the back of his thigh were both healing very well. Even the bump on his forehead that he had received upon dying had healed.

After a brief walk through the dim, chilling hallway, Sasuke eventually reached the door to his brother's bedroom chamber. Knocking quietly, he awaited a response from the other side of the room.

"..Yes?"

Sasuke smirked slightly upon opening the oak door. He found his older brother in a rather odd situation which he was currently buried in a sea of warm blankets - thanks to Koneko's care - and a smile etched onto his lips.

"Otouto," Itachi greeted, removing his arms from beneath the layers of bedding, "how are you?"

Scoffing, the raven haired boy took a seat by the bedside, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No," He removed the red tie from his hair before running his hand through the charcoal lengths absentmindedly, "I've been asked that too often as of late.."

The younger shinobi enquired, "Koneko?"

He smiled fondly as he responded, "Yes.."

Sasuke's thoughts of Konoha immediately returned after fully observing the state of his brother, "Itachi..."

"Hm?"

Sighing, he replied, "I'm considering the return to Konoha.." Their eyes met briefly. Black and blind, snowy gray.

A tug pulled at Itachi's lips, "What better place to rebuild the clan?"

"We have to make it more than what it was. To improve our ideology, Niisan."

The older brother laughed as he settled further into the comfortable pillows behind him, "Perhaps you should be head of the clan then?

"No," Sasuke frowned, defiantly folding his arms across his chest, "Otousan always had hopes for you to be clan head. You should take that position."

"Sasuke, things such as that do not interest me in the slightest. I simply complied to father's requests and demands because I am eldest and was burdened with these responsibilities." Itachi sighed before eying him empathetically.

"Then you should already know the duties of clan leader." The younger reasoned, "You were _meant_ to take the position after Otousan, so you must."

A soft smile slowly made its way across Itachi's face, "We'll see." He threw the blankets off of him and moved his legs over the edge, "Now, I'll need your assistance with something, little brother."

Bewildered at Itachi's sudden energetic movement, Sasuke replied with slight wide eyes, "Erm.. with what?"

"I will attempt walking to improve my recovery," The eldest brother smirked as he began to lift himself off the mattress. It was apparent that he wouldn't be able to stand for long without his knees caving in, "and you must oversee my progress."

"Koneko will be furious.."

Itachi chuckled in agreement, "True. However, I will harbor the blame."

Sighing, the navy haired male wrapped his arm around his brother's lower back to steady him, "Right then, letsgo."

**.**

The day progressed well from then on. Itachi made excellent improvements in his ability to move, however occasional aid of the younger Uchiha was necessary perchance the ex ANBU began to stumble.

"Tch," Sasuke caught the arm of Itachi as he nearly plummeted to the ground, "don't push yourself, it will only make a bad impact on your body."

Holding onto him for support, the prodigious man replied, "You know as well as I that every Uchiha is naturally stubborn."

Smirking proudly, "Yeah, I know."

They continued walking for a while longer. The younger provided Itachi with the steady arm that was required to achieve a paced, careful walk. His legs were still somewhat in poor condition, but he knew that with occasional movement, he would reach an even swifter recovery.

And the sooner he was well, the sooner they could leave.

"Niisan..." Sasuke mumbled begrudgingly. Glancing at him, the older brother responded, "Yes, Sasuke?"

"... Lets go home," Their eyes met in all seriousness, "to Konoha."

Itachi smiled before nodding.


	13. Chapter 13

_There are only 3, 4 or 5 chapters left of this series, I'd like to thank everyone whose been reading thus far. I'm glad to say that I've come a very far way from _Waiting_ until now, and with that, my style of writing has changed greatly; so thank you to everyone and their supportive reviews on both stories._

_PS. I have the appropriate title and female lead name for my Madara fic. Thanks so much everyone for your suggestions! I plan to upload the story on the first of December; Madara's birthmonth! :D Look forward to it, my buddies!  
_

* * *

With a few short stops taken in various small villages, the three were successfully on their way. Though, both Itachi and Sasuke seemed somewhat skeptic at returning to the Leaf. Would they simply invite the two Uchiha brothers into their village after all the trouble they had caused? After all the trouble that the Uchiha had caused?

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this, Kitten.." Itachi murmured; his hand weaved with hers since the moment they began walking.

Stopping abruptly, she faced the two brothers who held wary expressions, "Oh... You two.." she whispered.

Sasuke shrugged as he glared at the forest floor, "I just... doubt that Konoha will accept Itachi and I."

"Technically, I am still an S Ranked criminal, dearest." The older brother explained dismally. He wanted to return to Konoha so desperately, but due to the tragic massacre that dealt by his hand, they may shun the Uchiha brothers' very existence.

Koneko clasped onto both of their hands, sincerity in her green orbs, "Believe me; both of you. They will allow you into the village. Be assertive,"

Even with slight reluctance on her word, they nodded nevertheless. The group began to walk again, as Sasuke scoffed, "I'm not looking forward to dealing with that moron Naruto, _if _we are able to return."

"Naruto-san may be your key to enter the village, little brother. You should respect him. After all, he is a close friend and comrade, hm?" Itachi smiled at his younger sibling. The elder brother had met the Uzumaki boy once or twice, and came to realize that he was indeed a perfect friend for Sasuke and therefore approved of him.

Sasuke scoffed, eyeing his brother, "You obviously don't know the idiot very well, Niisan."

"But I do," He said; his blind gaze focused on the road ahead of them, "he is fiercely headstrong and convincing. Before our meeting at the stronghold, Naruto managed to convince me that he could bring you back to Konoha while keeping it safe."

The raven-haired male decided to leave it at that, contemplating silently. Koneko glanced at her husband with one of her signature heart-warming smile and kissed his temple, proud of his accomplishment of making Sasuke reconsider his thoughts of the blonde boy.

Smiling in return, Itachi grasped her hand tighter and pulled her close as they traveled.

Koneko had told him that she wanted to cure his sight, to give him light again. Having begun this reparation days ago with the help of various medications, topical remedies and surgical procedures, he would be able to see clearly soon; she swore it to him.

**.**

After two days of travel, they were faced with what remained of Konoha..

"I suppose that your father eventually fulfilled his objective of destroying the village.." Itachi murmured, desolately looking over the ruin of the once bustling, proud village.

Koneko gripped onto his hand, knowing just how much Konoha meant to him, "I'm sorry.."

The ebony haired shinobi shook his head before kissing the side of her lip, "Don't be, kitten.. You aren't responsible fo-"

"Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke! Stop where you are!" Several Konoha shinobi came running up to them. Sasuke took a cautious step back, grumbling, "That plan of yours would come in handy now, Koneko."

She didn't reply back as the jonin stopped before them, standing defensively in preparation for possible battle, "Koneko-san, you're alright," One shinobi, Genma, exclaimed upon realizing who she was, "we thought you were kidnapped by Akatsuki? Is that why Uchiha Itachi is here?"

"No, I was not kidnapped. I went with Akatsuki willingly.." The brunette provided. A majority of the ninja seemed surprised, yet skeptic.

Aoba, another in the group, frowned, "Willingly? Wha-"

"Perhaps I should explain elsewhere.." Koneko interrupted, "Please, take me to Tsunade-sama."

After a few shared glances, Genma responded, "Alright, but these two are criminals; and will stay at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility."

Koneko hastily spoke, "No, if I am to explain anything, I will need _both_ Uchiha brothers with me during my meeting with the Hokage."

"...Very well. But they will be retrained with maximum security." Aoba said before clasping chains onto Sasuke's wrists; while a handful of shinobi were required to confine the older brother, due to the capability and prowess he possessed with having the highest rank of criminal status.

She gazed at Itachi as the ninja cautiously slapped shackles onto his wrists; his eyes holding hers the entire time. The eyes that could follow her, even without sight; the eyes that she would cure of blindness, and take knowledge in the fact that _she_ was what he saw when looking back at him.

They were carted off to the Hokage's recently built office, though not much was stored inside. Upon opening the doors, Tsunade grumbled irritably, "What's with the disruptions? I was told tha-"

Her honey brown eyes locked with the restrained Uchiha brothers, before trailing her eyes to Koneko.

"You're alive?" She exclaimed, rather astonished, "I thought Akatsuki would have killed you."

The brunette shook her head, "No, and I'm here to explain why."

"Ah, good. And you brought both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke as well. Excellent work,"

"I'm afraid that I didn't bring here to be imprisoned and killed, Tsunade-sama" Koneko murmured, her voice lowering in the slightest.

Tsunade leaned forward on the desk, interested, "Oh?" Shizune on her right seemed shocked.

The fair skinned woman glanced at her husband and brother-in-law before returning her gaze to the Hokage, "I will spare you the beginning, but I was rescued by the Akatsuki three years ago."

"Akatsuki assigning rescue missions? I rather doubt it," Tsunade scoffed, "but go on. I am listening."

"To be more precise, Uchiha Itachi rescued me. The Akatsuki merely decided to shelter me. I wasn't sure why they would do such a thing, until they bestowed the knowledge to me that I was, in fact, Pein's daughter."

Tsunade was at a loss for words, as Shizune gasped. Even the shinobi holding the two brothers were stunned; Sasuke seemed rather bewildered too.

"From here on, you all must vow that anything said inside this room must stay in it." She ordered. Tsunade nodded, agreeing and glanced to the ninja by the doors to keep their mouths shut.

At the Hokage's confirmation, Koneko went on, "Because I was the leader of Akatsuki's daughter, I was immediately given a space to live in. I was given the choice to do simple assignments for the organization such as healing and aiding the inflicted members, and the task to watch over Naruto on my brief stay here."

"Akatsuki was indirectly in contact with Naruto-kun right under our noses..." Shizune whispered in disbelief while Tonton simply oinked quietly in response.

Koneko quickly added, "Yes, but I never laid a ill intended finger on Naruto. I was only meant to discover his daily activities and things of that sort."

Tsunade began, "You hadn't remained in the village for too long after that befriending him, I heard. After Orochimaru's invasion, you were supposedly kidnapped, but you're telling us that since your job was done, you returned to the Akatsuki?"

"Yes and from that moment on, things went downhill.. Members kept dying off, so the completion rate decreased."

Shizune piped, "We heard that you killed Deidara from Iwagakure, Sasuke-kun. Is this true?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Sasuke said, a little harsher than Itachi or Koneko would have liked.

With a clenching fist, the blonde headed Kage growled, "This isn't the time for such things, Shizune! Koneko, you still haven't explained why the two Uchiha brothers are here! According to the reports that Hatake Kakashi sent us, Itachi killed in the battle at the old Uchiha fort; so why is here alive now?"

The entire room fell silent. The expectant woman gazed at her lover, who nodded in understanding.

Koneko turned her sight back to the Hokage, "... I healed him to the best of my abilities afterward. I injected medication into him to prolong his life."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Tsunade rose a brow.

The brunette didn't hesitate, "Because... I loved him, and he loved me."

* * *

_TROLOLOL, PLEASE REVIEW! And has anyone __seen/liked/hated_** Paranormal Activity**_? VOTE on my profile, please. (Planning a story)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry it took so long! Bad week.  
I'd like to thank my reviewers on the last chapter: **Aura of Darkness, Cherry Blossom Geisha, Eclair Designs,  
kawaii-teddy, FoxxyNeko, rikaxgoddess, Miko, Khorale and itsmegonzo!** Thank you! :)_

Anyway, enjoy!******_  
PS: Madara story is published! Find it on my page! :)  
_**

* * *

"I've heard your story, and I've heard Itachi's.." Tsunade spoke, an incredible migraine being triggered at the scandalous secrets that had been hidden in Konoha's history, "is there anything else I must know?"

Itachi, who had been more than reluctant to tell the honest tale of the Uchiha massacre, had been released by the shinobi long ago; though, neither the Hokage nor Shizune had complete faith in the story he told; there was no evidence. Tsunade knew just how bothersome and argumentative the elders of the village could be, but would they do something like this? She had no doubt that Danzo did. That old fool was always... disturbing.

Tsunade had a thought that because Sasuke had murdered the council member, that their chances of staying in the village may be jeopardized.

"No, Hokage-sama." Itachi responded, "Everything you have heard in this room is all there is to tell."

His wife added, "And every word of it, the truth."

Uchiha Madara, the true leader of Akatsuki? Itachi was ordered to annihilate his clan and is now married? Sasuke had decided to end his rage of revenge and hatred, finally? God, she needed a few bottles of sake.

Tsunade sighed exasperated, "Well, you three certainly are a handful." Her long fingernails tapped against the oak desk as she thought of what to do. She would have to contact the elders first, before allowing the remaining Uchiha back into the village. It could be a farce, but if...

"Very well." She came to her conclusion, "Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Koneko."

The brunette inwardly smiled; her new surname sounded beautiful.

Rising from her chair, the Godaime placed her hands flat against her desk, "Until a council meeting is scheduled, the three of you will reside in the village. Sasuke, I'm going to leave with someone whom I trust fully, and I know will keep you in your place. You will stay with Uzumaki Naruto."

"_Tch_," The younger Uchiha scoffed at the name, mentally flinching. Anyone but the dobe; he wanted to beg but refused to actually do so.

Ignoring his scoff, Tsunade continued, "Uchiha Itachi, you will remain at the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, I-"

"That won't be necessary,"

Glancing behind a few ninja, the Hokage met gazes with Hatake Kakashi, "Oh?"

The son of the White Fang stepped further into the room, "I'll watch over him. No need for drastic actions, hm?"

"Kakashi!" The blonde woman scolded, "Uchiha Itachi is an S-Ranked criminal, capable of anything! He belongs in a highly secured prison, locked behind bars until further notice!"

"Tsunade-sama," He smiled beneath his mask, "I understand this, but I have faith in his word. If he truly wants to have a home for himself, his wife and child," He winked knowingly at Koneko- who averted her gaze from embarrassment, "then I'm sure he'll cooperate."

Itachi bowed his head, "I'm grateful, Kakashi-san. Truly."

"And?" Tsunade folded her arms beneath her chest, "What of Koneko? They can't stay with one another, perchance they are plotting something."

Kakashi stuffed a hand into his pocket, "She can stay with Sakura. Should Koneko encounter any pregnancy ailments, Sakura will be able to aid her when need be."

Pursing her lips in thought, the Hokage reluctantly complied, "Alright, fine. Shizune, notify Naruto and Sakura of the situation. And you two," She glared thickly at the two Uchiha brothers, "don't do anything you'll soon regret. If you want to live in this village, I suggest you adopt the role of _peaceful_ citizens."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Itachi immediately agreed. When not hearing Sasuke comply, he peered at his younger brother.

Sasuke felt a dangerous vibe come from his brother's gaze and hastily said, "Er, right. Yes, Hokage-sama."

**.**

"I can't believe you finally returned, Sasuke!" The blonde boy exclaimed as he merrily slapped Sasuke on the back, which sent the raven boy's torso launching forward, winded by impact.

Straightening, the young Uchiha sneered, "I'm not doing this for me. If I had it my way-"

"Oh, whatever, Sasuke-_chan_! I'm just glad you're back!" Naruto tackled his best friend into a tight embrace.

Sasuke grumbled annoyed, "Don't call me that, idiot."

"It's just like old times with you two." Kakashi smiled, elated with his reunited students. Even the newest addition, Sai, was attempting to make acquaintances with the young Uchiha; who felt smug and superior around the painter.

Itachi couldn't help but feel happy for his little brother. Even after all this time, he still had people to come back to. Friendship at its finest.

Absentmindedly, Koneko glanced at Sakura, who seemed desolate and reserved, but glad at the Uchiha boy's return to the village.

The pinkette realized that the pregnant woman was eying her with a sympathetic smile. Koneko motioned her head towards Sasuke, encouraging the young medical nin to speak to him. Sakura sent her a cautious glance before returning her gaze to Sasuke.

"...Sasuke-kun," She whispered, a hint of pink against her cheeks.

Naruto moved aside for the pink haired kunoichi to step toward the Uchiha. Her head slowly rose as she stared straight into his onyx hues, "... I'm.." She swallowed tensely as she embraced him, "I'm glad you're home.."

With slight reluctance, Sasuke slowly enveloped his arms around her waist as the slightest hint of color touched his face, "Hn."

Sakura smiled ecstatically as she buried her head into his chest while Naruto grinned merrily at his friends. Sai looked on curiously, wondering if this is what Sakura had meant by _her_ friendship with the Uchiha shinobi.

"I think that we can expect a newborn from the youngest Uchiha some time in the near future." Koneko smiled at the two before gazing at her husband as she lovingly fondled with his tied charcoal hair. At this, Itachi smirked before nuzzling his nose into her neck and kissing the skin there, "Hopefully.."

"Hey, um. Itachi,"

Removing himself from his wife, Itachi met gazes with Naruto, "Hm?"

Awkwardly, the blonde boy questioned, "You aren't still targeting me anymore, are you?"

"No, Naruto-san. I was only assigned to capture you on Akatsuki's order." He said calmly, "You are a citizen of Konoha, and I would never do such thing as harm a part of the village. There's a reason my partner and I did not capture you the first time."

Naruto seemed relieved, but his face dropped, "Y-You mean you could've captured me, but you just didn't want to?"

"In a sense, yes." Itachi concluded, "If I had the intention of doing so, you wouldn't be here currently."

The Uzumaki boy's eyes bulged and he felt a trickle of sweat drip down his temple, "O-Oh okay."

He smiled reassuringly, "Not to worry. Infact, I hope that in time we will become close allies."

Raising a positive fist, Naruto grinned happily, "Yeah!"

"You're making a mistake by saying that, Niisan." Sasuke severely warned him.

Itachi chuckled while ruffling his youngest brother's hair, "Nonsense, little brother."

_It's a wonder_, Kakashi mused as he watched the two brothers converse on easy, good terms, _how they can come so close after all that has happened between them. Sibling love is an amazing thing. _

His eyes fell on the expectant Koneko, who laughed quietly at the two Uchiha, _and it's fascinating that Itachi would find a wife and wish for a peaceful life with a child. He's changed so dramatically, it's surreal._

Observing the way that the wedded couple gazed, kissed and held one another, the son of the white fang was sure that the eldest Uchiha was true to his word on the happenings of the clan's massacre, and the jonin came to face he would do what he could to help the fellow shinobi earn his place to live in the village.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! :) _


	15. Chapter 15

_Few more chapters, 2-3. :) _  
_Thanks so much for all the reviews! Wooo!_  
_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

Tsunade bit down on her lip; these god-forsaken geezers just didn't know when to quit. They had been arguing back and forth for the past hour, and had not made any progress thus far.

Homura snapped out at the slug princess, "Uchiha Itachi is a criminal, he is one of the highest listed felons in the bingo book! Surely you haven't forgotten this, Tsunade."

"No, I haven't forgotten it; but you two are ignoring my question." The woman was gradually loosing her calm exterior.

"And what question would that be?" Koharu leaned her weary bones against the sofa directly from the Hokage.

Tsunade tapped her painted nails against the armrests, "Was Uchiha Itachi given the order by Konoha to annihilate his clan?"

The two elders remained silent, glancing at one another once before averting their gazes altogether.

"Answer me!" The blonde woman barked, slamming a fist against the rests. Various cracks and indentations in the wood were the result of her anger.

Homura chose to say what his colleague would not, "Yes, the Konoha council assigned Uchiha Itachi the mission to massacre his clan. If we had not, then the Uchiha would have lead a coup d'etat against the entire village!" He attempted to reason, "Many lives would be lost because of the Uchiha's greed and selfish nature!"

"I know, Itachi told me this himself." She crossed one leg over the other, still displeased, "But I want to know who originally brought the notion to light. Was it Danzo?"

"Yes, he was the one who suggested that Itachi murder the Uchiha." Koharu provided, "Infact, we all knew how Uchiha Itachi's outlooks differentiated from his clan's; his pacifism. Danzo proposed that we used this to our advantage."

Tsunade bit on a nail crossly. That old man..

"According to Sasuke, Danzo was collecting and implanting a hoard of Sharingan eyes on his right arm and one in his right eye socket." The slug princess folded her arms beneath her breasts, "Obviously after the massacre, Danzo collected the eyes of the Uchiha clansmen. That is probably why he wished for Itachi to kill his own family."

"For the Sharingan?" Homura said, outraged, "Preposterous! Danzo would never do such thing! Learn your place, Tsunade! Danzo suggested it for the good of Konoha!"

"_Learn__ my __place..?_"

The elderly man was suddenly hauled up by the front of his robe by Tsunade's vice grip, "Learn my place? I'm the goddamned Hokage! This is _my_ village, old man! I only listen to you old farts cause I am obligated to!"

Dropping him back onto the sofa, the Godaime exhaled her built up tensions and seated her self back onto the couch across from them.

"In any case," Koharu continued, "Uchiha Itachi was told to leave Konohagakure on the night of the massacre and never return. The fact that he has returned is a violation of the mission objectives."

Homura was still adjusting the hems of his robe from the creases, "Precisely. Also, he has returned with Uchiha Sasuke, who he was assigned to kill that night as well. Sasuke is a wanted criminal as well for abandoning the village, joining Orochimaru's ranks, and killing Danzo. I won't bother to mention the other acts of which he is wanted for."

The older woman agreed with her comrade, "Uchiha Itachi did not complete his mission of annihilating the Uchiha and is therefore a renegade. We cannot grant either brothers clemency and that is final."

The patrons of the room were muted at that. On Tsunade's side, Shizune felt a trickle of sweat drip down her temple.

"I will say this once," The Hokage began slowly, "I believe that Uchiha Itachi is an innocent man. The fact that he performed such acts as murder among relatives for this village is... beyond loyal. He, his wife, brother and coming child deserve every right to live in this village."

"Coming child?"

"..."

The elders chose to ignore it, "..There's still the matter of Sasuke's betrayal."

"Sasuke forced Deidara of the Akatsuki between a rock and a hard place and gave the bomber no other choice but suicide. He has supposedly killed Orochimaru as well, but our resources can't be sure of that information.." Tsunade said, briefly glancing off to the side in thought.

The two older citizens met gazes quickly before Koharu questioned, "How long has it been since the three have arrived in the village?"

"Two days in total." Shizune responded hastily.

"Very well," Homura stood from his seat, "we will leave it to the citizens and shinobi of Konoha to decide the fate of the Uchiha brothers. If they do not mind, the two will be allowed the privilege to live here. If not, both will be sentenced to death. That is final,"

Both members of the council left the room as Tsunade cussed, "...Damnit!"

"Their chances don't look very high, Tsunade-sama..." Shizune murmured as Tonton oinked quietly.

"No, Shizune.." The slug princess glimmered out the window absentmindedly, "No, they don't.."

**.**

Under Tsunade's order, the trio had to stay with their respective 'roommates' at all times to avoid suspicion and speculation, however the three had been cordial with every villager and shinobi who bothered to speak with them.

Many of Konoha's inhabitants felt fear and resentment towards both Uchiha brothers, yet slowly, they were beginning to make progress as some residents began to befriend them.

In instance, Sasuke had assisted an old woman with her groceries that afternoon while the Kyuubi boy watched happily. The raven noticed that she was having some difficulty, yet no one took their time to help her. Remembering his big brother's words, Sasuke begrudgingly came to the aging woman's aid and carried the grocery bags to her home for her. She had rewarded him kindly, treating him as if he were innocent and hadn't harmed anyone in his entire life.

In another scenario, Itachi and Kakashi had been communing with fellow jounin shinobi such as Gai, Aoba, Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu.

The shinobi in the group had many questions to ask the older Uchiha, and in return, Itachi responded to them to the best of his abilities. He didn't want to give too much of his horrid history away, but he came to terms that if he gave citizens of Konoha the briefest of explanations, it would help to secure his family's future in the village. He recalled Koneko's words that if he told them little bits of himself and the heroic work he managed to do for Konoha while in Akatsuki's shadow, that perhaps they would be more willing and sociable.

Her words turned to be correct as the fellow ninja began to warm to him and offered to buy the Uchiha a round of drinks, but he declined the offers as he had no taste for alcohol. He had tried it once at a bar with Kisame- who begged to go there- and Itachi hated it. After all, he did prefer deliciously sweet things.. In all honesty, he would rather receive a stick of Konoha's scrumptious signature dango than a cup of sake any day.

The jounin had questioned him about his dearest Koneko and her pregnancy. The soon-to-be-father explained how he and his wife met and the surprise that came when finding out Koneko was pregnant with his child. Obviously, being men, they asked Itachi how the brunette was at copulating. The ex ANBU, being the gentleman he was, gave them a _very_limited description of his lover's performance.

"She is..." Itachi closed his eyes, "skilled. Eminently so."

To which the group of males all laughed flamboyantly.

.

That afternoon, Kakashi allowed the older Uchiha to meet with his wife for an hour or so. They had not seen each other in days, and the distance was beginning to impact both of them, according to Sakura.

Itachi wished to treat her to Konoha's famous dango, which she gladly complied to. He had never managed to take her on a date, truly. The ebony haired shinobi desired nothing more than to give her anything she yearned for.

Thankfully, team 7 decided to get together at restaurant across the street. Both Kakashi and Sakura knew it was time for the lovers to meet again, so they planned for a little something to do with Naruto and Sasuke while the couple went on their date. The son of the White Fang promised that he wouldn't tell the Hokage that he wasn't with Itachi for the date, as long as they stayed in the dango shop and had proper behavior.

And so, they currently sat inside the dango shop, sharing a plate of the delicious sweets with a hot cup of green tea on both of their sides of the table. Itachi was on his sixth stick already, while Koneko was only on her second and they had only been sitting there for twenty minutes.

She smiled fondly as she watched him wolf down another stick, taking a quick sip of the tea before grabbing another. Koneko laughed behind her hand.

Glancing up from the table, the very slightest tone of rose touched Itachi's cheeks as he realized she had been staring at him, "What is it, kitten?"

"Oh," Koneko finished her stick of dango, "nothing. Just observing how much you love these."

He smirked and hooked his leg with hers beneath the table and stroked the soft, bare skin of her calf, "Oh?"

Koneko blushed at his sudden advance and began sipping away at her green tea to occupy her thoughts with something else.

"..I've missed you, kitten."

She locked eyes with him and saw the sincerity and desolate emotions buried within his pale onyx orbs. Tomorrow, she would heal his eyes; with or without Sakura and Kakashi's consent. She needed to see the smoldering gaze that belonged solely to him.

Koneko smiled lovingly as she grasped onto his warm hand before leaning over the table to kiss his forehead, "And I've missed you.."

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**FORGIVE ME. **After stressing for exams, and then stressing to make sure I passed all of my classes,  
and the beginning of the new semester, I was swamped. Now that new classes are starting, I should have  
a bit more time to update, but there's only one chapter left of this story. :) Thank you everyone who's  
stayed with it for this long; you're the best. _

_I've also posted a new story called **Inertia**. Its a Paranormal Activity fic, so check that out. :)_

* * *

"..Are you ready?"

He smiled as she prepared the proper medical equipment to accomplish the tedious task, "As ready as I'll ever be, kitten."

Thankfully, Sakura had reserved an operation table at Konoha Hospital for the procedure, and had come with the brunette to the apothecary shop to help gather what was needed to heal the bruised, blind eyes of the oldest Uchiha brother.

Koneko smiled as she soothingly brushed back the inky bangs that framed his face while he was placed under gas. His eyes shut slowly as the anesthesia in the breathing tube made its affects on him.

Once the alabaster woman was sure that her husband was in a deep sleep, she swiveled to see Sakura as she prepared the appropriate tools required for the procedure, "Thank you again for being my assistant for the surgery." Koneko commented appreciatively, "Though, I am a little nervous that I'm performing on my own husband.."

"Oh nonsense, Koneko-san!" Sakura smiled as she waved a hand dismissive hand, "You'll do absolutely fine, and I'm here to help you should you need it."

The brunette was thankful to have the young kunoichi there with her. The procedure would take an hour or more without her than it would with, and Koneko figured that the sooner the operation was complete, the sooner that Itachi could heal and be able to redeem himself in the village.

In approximately two days, a meeting would be held with the elders of the leaf village and it was required that Itachi attended. Neither he nor Koneko knew why the two advisors wished to speak with him, but it seemed rather urgent, according to Kakashi.

Pulling on the latex gloves, "Let's begin,"

**.**

"How do you feel, brother?" Sasuke questioned as he casually leaned against a wall inside Kakashi's house.

Currently seated on the sofa, the older sibling's lip quirked, "I can feel the strength returning to my eyes; my light is gradually being restored."

"Good to hear." Kakashi commented, his visible eye creasing happily, "I have a slight suspicion that the elders may be more forgiving if you have your eyesight once again. With the power of your eyes, the village can accomplish many great things that we haven't been able to since you left. Same for you, Sasuke; It's clear that you have learned new things with your eyesight as well."

The young Uchiha simply smirked as he adjusted his position against the wall, "Hn.."

**.**

The two advisors of the leaf eyed the confident figure of the recently healed Uchiha Itachi as he stood before them and patiently awaited their assessment. With the medication prescribed by his ivory skinned beloved, his bruised ribs and organs healed miraculously well. In all honesty, Itachi hadn't feel so rejuvenated in years. Thinking back, the last time he felt so healthy was when he was thirteen, still residing in Konoha.

"I see your eyes have been mended." Homura stated, folding his hands on the table before him. Clearly, the two councilors were still displeased with the eldest Uchiha brother's appearance in the village, but with a bit of persuasion from the Godaime, Kakashi and Nara Shikamaru's father, Shikaku; the two veterans were having second thoughts about disposing the remaining Uchiha.

Koharu sipped from the tea that had been sitting to cool down, "We have decided that your wife will not be assassinated for willingly interacting with a league of S-Ranked criminals."

At hearing this, the black-clad shinobi nearly fell to his knees in relief. His thoughts had been pressed recently on Koneko's fate, and to hear that she would be spared for identifying herself with him was a sheer blessing. Perchance if the elders decide that he was to be punished by execution, Itachi would be at peace to know that his wife and child were safe.

Bowing slightly, he appreciated their leniency, "Thank you."

"As for you and your younger brother, we cannot say the same."

Itachi rose his head in question, a charcoal brow quirking. Leaning back into his seat, Homura provided, "You both will be sentenced to death for your crimes against the shinobi world. Your punishment will be in three days time. I assur-"

"Pardon me, but Itachi has proven himself innocent. I've done a fair amount of research with Tsunade-sama and we have come across document written by the third which declared Itachi's orders." Kakashi said coolly as he stood in the corner of the room, the recognizable book in his hand.

Tsunade and Shizune swiveled their heads toward him. The blonde woman scowled slightly, having not sensed the jounin enter.

From his words, the two councilors were silent in their contemplation. While they did this, the son of the White Fang glanced at the Uchiha in the center of the room.

His eyes were downcast at the death sentence to Sasuke and himself. He had only wished that he could have somehow prevented his dearest little brother from joining the ranks of Orochimaru to prevent this. Perhaps if the youngest Uchiha had stayed in Konoha, he would've been spared? It didn't matter now; they were both facing inevitable death now.

"Uchiha Itachi." The elderly woman spoke after assessing the document that was placed on the table, "The citizens of Konoha have weighed in your favor. Furthermore, this archive clearly states your innocence in the Uchiha massacre. As a result, your death sentence will be terminated."

His head lowered in gratitude, "Thank you."

Homura began, "As for Sasuke-"

"Before you begin, council members; I've brought a _very_ persuasive person with me." Kakashi smiled beneath the cloth mask as he reached for the door knob, only for the door to slam open and an in stomped an aggravated blonde.

"I won't let _anything_happen to Sasuke, and there isn't a thing you old fogies can do to stop me!" The Uzumaki teen's lips curled into a wide grin as he punched his fist into his open palm.

**.**

"You threatened the village elders? Naruto, how could you!" Sakura whacked him over the head before crossing her arms. True, Naruto probably shouldn't have gone to such measures, but she was glad he was able to convince them. After all, If he hadn't… Sasuke may not have been with them- but locked up in the prison until the execution.

Both Itachi and Koneko were immensely relieved as well. Without the raven and all of his stoic qualities, life would be dismal and painful. The brunette woman smiled inwardly at the suspicion that the baby and Sasuke would be absolutely inseparable once it was born.

Grumbling as he caressed his aching head, he responded, "I had to, Sakura-chan! We all know Sasuke can't fight his own battles, so I did for him!"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed dangerously; his fist bawling, "You said something, _dropout_?"

"Yeah _prick_, I said you can't stick up for yourself." Naruto bit out as he threateningly stepped closer to him. Seeing this, the white-haired jounin pried the two away from one another to prevent another skirmish.

Kakashi sighed, keeping them both at an arms distance, "We have something more important to do right now,"

The pinkette blinked, genuinely surprised, "What is it, sensei?"

An imaginary light-bulb went off in Naruto's head, "Oh yeah! Come on, teme. You too Koneko-chan, Itachi-san!" He began to drag Sasuke down the street, much to the navy-haired teen's displeasure.

Sakura finally realized what the team was speaking of and she smiled brightly at the couple, giggling to herself, "_Oh_, I know you both will love it!" She then ran up ahead to catch up with her comrades.

Itachi peered at Kakashi curiously, "What is it?"

The man's visible eye creased as he gestured a thumb down the street where the other three were, "Shall we?"

Upon meeting with the three adolescents, the ex ANBU captain realized where they were and his eyes scanned the area thoroughly, "This is were the Uchiha district was once located.."

They continued further down the dirt road before finding themselves in front of two large homes with traditional architecture. A few villagers were currently building an equally sized home beside the fully built one on the right.

Grinning wildly, the Kyuubi boy extended his arms out, "_Surprise_!"

"Oh my.." Koneko murmured as they entered the newly established Uchiha district. On her side, Itachi was breathless as he observed the two recently furbished homes; they were identical to his childhood home in every way.

Stuffing his hands into his pant pockets, the jounin provided, "A group of the villagers decided to rebuild the Uchiha compound once catching word that you three.. Ah," He corrected himself, scratching his covered cheek in thought of the baby, "_four_ would be residing in Konoha permanently. "

"Isn't it wonderful?" Sakura hugged the expecting brunette carefully, "Now you'll have proper homes to commemorate your citizenship!"

The ever thankful Koneko returned her embrace, "Yes, thank you all so much.."

"Yeah! Now you can get outta my house, Sasuke!" The blonde exclaimed as he slapped the Uchiha on the back, "Good times have to end eventually, you know."

He grimaced and shrugged the fox off, "Good times? You're just as stupid as ever; I _hated_ staying with you."

"Sasuke, you should be thanking Naruto-san for his hospitality." Itachi chided the young raven who groaned.

Defeated, "Right niisan…"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: BABY TIME. :) **  
**Please review so I'll update sooner!**


End file.
